Kitsune End Of The Beginning
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: Sequel to the first Kitsune fic. Neku and Joshua have their kits now, and are mates for life. Joshua is also pregnant again, so the whole family is happy. But when the mated pair has a shared dream again, what will it entail? Could the family be in danger? And if so, what's the danger? Yaoi, Mpreg, Neku/Joshua. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, here's the sequel to the first kitsune fic! I have some good things planned for this, so I hope you'll like it! Also, this takes place about 2 weeks after the end of the first one. It's kinda weird, because as soon as I turned the TV on this morning, there was a fox on Animal Planet. Can you say "inspiration much"? Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the kits.

Kitsune End Of The Beginning

Chapter 1

It's been two weeks since I had impregnated Joshua again, and he was already showing. When the kits had come home the following day, we had explained to them without going into explicit detail that they would be having younger siblings soon. They were ecstatic. Kabu was probably the most enthused we had ever seen him, while Kito and Kasai were running around shouting about how they would be older siblings soon. Sanae had merely given us a sly and knowing grin.

So anyway, it had been two weeks, and since Joshua's energy was depleting him faster due to his pregnancy, I was out hunting with the kits. The children had already mastered their hunting techniques, so they could hunt for themselves now. Not like we would make them, but they enjoyed it.

I had spotted a plump pheasant, and was about to pounce when the breeze suddenly shifted, blowing my scent towards the bird. As soon as it realized it was in danger, I was almost upon it, and it was too late. I killed the bird quickly, and then carried it back to my sons and daughter.

"Help yourselves," I said with a grin, dropping it in front of them.

"Thanks Dad!" Kasai chirped, and began to eat.

"Thank you, Dad," Kabu and Kito added, and started eating as well. I sat down and watched them eat, and then looked at Sanae, who had trotted into the clearing.

"How's Joshua?" I asked him in a soft tone. He had gotten back from checking on my mate, and I wanted to know how the silverette was holding up.

"He's fine," the black fox assured me. I nodded, feeling more relieved. I was worried about Joshua, seeing as he hadn't lost this much energy back when he was first pregnant. I couldn't help but worry about him, though; I love him so much, and besides, he's practically my other half.

"Good to know," I murmured. "I was worried he might be getting lonely."

"Try not to worry so much, Neku," Sanae advised. "It's bad for you."

"Can't really help it," I shrugged. "He's basically my other half."

"No problem, I understand," he nodded. We watched the kits eat, and once they were finished, they sat back, sighing with content.

"That was good, Dad," Kabu told me. "How are you always able to find such big prey?"

"That, Kabu, is a secret," I chuckled, and winked at him. "I'll teach you that when you and your siblings are older. Now, who wants to hunt for your mother?"

"I do!" Kasai squealed. "Can I, Dad? Can I?" She hopped around as she asked.

"All right, you can hunt for something for your mom," I laughed. "As long as it's nothing too big, and if you take your brothers to watch you."

"Awww, Dad! I wanna hunt for Mom all by myself, though!" she protested.

"Kasai, I don't want anything to happen," I said firmly. "Even though I'm sure you'll be safe, I just don't want to risk it." She lowered her head and ears sadly. Placing my tail on her shoulders, I added, "That doesn't mean you're not mature or anything. I would rather be safe than sorry, that's all. How about this: if you catch something really good, you can go hunting with me tomorrow." She looked up at me, her bright blue eyes shining.

"Really?!" she gasped.

"Yes, really," I grinned. "Now, go with your brothers, and they'll help you find something." She nodded eagerly, and then bounded off, Kito and Kabu in tow. "Don't forget to be home before sunset!" I shouted after them, and they waved their tails in acknowledgement. Once they were out of sight, Sanae and I began to head home.

"Hey, Sanae?" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"What's on your mind, Neku?"

"Not much, I was just wondering if you'd be able to watch the kits tomorrow night. I want to have some personal alone time with Josh, and we can't really do that with the kits around."

"My pleasure. I'll take good care of them," he promised.

"I know, you always do," I chuckled. We eventually made our way home, where I shifted back to human form and went straight to the bedroom. Joshua was lying on his side in bed, asleep, his back to me. His ears twitched when he heard me.

"Neku…?" he murmured, rolling over to look at me. I sat on the edge on the bed, near his stomach, kissing him gently. I then kissed his stomach, making him squirm slightly from the sensation. "Neku…don't do that now…" he whined, and I chuckled softly.

"Oh? How about tomorrow night, then?" I said suggestively, and he blushed, staring at me with wide, violet eyes.

"Wait, you mean Sanae's going to watch the kits tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Yeah, I already asked and he said yes, so we have a quiet evening to ourselves tomorrow," I whispered in his fuzzy ear, making him blush harder.

"All right…Thank you," he mumbled, and I kissed him passionately. He kissed back just as passionately, and I felt myself start to grow hard. I broke off with a gasp when Joshua accidentally brushed his knee against my crotch. "Sorry…" he murmured when he realized what had happened.

"It's okay, Joshua," I promised. "It happens. We have some time to let ourselves calm down, seeing as the kits are out hunting, so no biggie."

"Still, I didn't mean to make you…hard," he muttered, embarrassed. I kissed his cheek before straightening up.

"Look, we'll deal with it tomorrow night. As for right now, though, I need to go to the river, and quick, before the kits get back," I said, and started to leave. Pausing, I looked back at my mate. "Unless you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," he nodded, and carefully got up before following me to the river. I was able to cool off and clean myself up while there, and so did Joshua. It felt good to me, so I was certain it felt great for him. Once we were finished, we got home, mercifully arriving before our children and Sanae. No sooner had we sat down in bed, however, before we heard the loud chatter of our kits as they arrived home with Sanae.

"I caught it! I can't believe I caught a rabbit! And it's so big, too!" Kasai's voice rang out. Right as she finished speaking, they came inside, Kasai bearing a wide grin. She raced over to Joshua and showed him her catch. "Mom! Look, I caught a big rabbit for you!"

"That's amazing, Kasai!" he praised. "Thank you so much, it's perfect."

"You're welcome, Mom!" she squealed, and quickly ran over to me and showed it to me, too. "Now we can go hunting together tomorrow, just you and me, right Dad?"

"Of course, Kasai," I smiled down at her. "I wanted to anyway, so we'll go out tomorrow and hunt together."

"Yay!" she cried out, and looked at Kabu and Kito gratefully. "Thanks, Kabu and Kito, for helping me!"

"No problem, sis," Kabu told her, and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Of course, Kasai," Kito grinned. "We know how much you love to hang out with Dad."

"That's true," Sanae chuckled as he leaned against the wall. "She wouldn't stop babbling about how excited she was until she smelled that rabbit."

"Hey! Sanae!" Kasai whined, but the older kitsune merely laughed.

"You know it's true, squirt," he teased her as she pouted. Kabu rolled his eyes at Sanae.

"She did great, and we all know it," he said, and Kito nodded. Joshua cleared his throat as an awkward silence settled over the room.

"As long as she did good and caught something, that's what matters," he pointed out, and the awkwardness melted away, everyone visibly relaxing.

"Anyway, how about we eat?" I suggested, and the atmosphere became calmer when food was mentioned. I prepared our dinner, and we all ate around the fireplace. When we finished, Sanae stood and began to head to the door.

"Sorry, guys, but I better get home before it's too late," he told us, and we all bid him farewell as he left. As soon as the door had shut, Kabu leaned back against the wall where he was sitting, sighing.

"Something on your mind, Kabu?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"Not much, just kinda irritated," he muttered, furrowing his brows.

"Why's that?" Joshua questioned.

"I'm kinda pissed off that Uncle Sanae poked fun at Kasai," he grumbled. Kasai opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"He was only teasing, Kabu, you should know that," I said firmly. "He's like that, and has always done that since he met you three."

"I didn't take it personal or nothing, Kabu," Kasai chimed in. "I promise, it was just kidding around!"

"…All right, sis, as long as you're fine with it," he said softly, and she hugged her older brother. Kito was silent throughout the entire exchange, but smiled when his siblings hugged.

"Okay, you three, time for bed," Joshua told them, and carefully got up.

"Awww, but Mom, I don't wanna go to bed! I'm not even tired yet!" Kasai pouted, but yawned when she finished speaking.

"Looks like you are," Kito laughed, and got to his feet, too. "Come on, Kasai, you need to sleep. Otherwise you won't be able to hunt with Dad tomorrow." Kasai immediately looked horrified when she realized Kito was right, so she got up and hurried to her room after hugging us and saying goodnight. The rest of us smiled at each other in amusement before Kabu and Kito went to their room. As soon as the door clicked shut, Joshua and I left to our room for the night, extinguishing the fire as we went.

"So you're going hunting with Kasai tomorrow, huh?" Joshua asked as he curled up on the bed, loosely wrapping his tail over himself.

"Yeah, I promised her," I answered, lying down beside him. Placing my tail over us both, I added, "Besides, she really does like spending quality time with me, and she doesn't get it often."

"True enough," the silverette giggled. He sighed heavily as he got more comfortable in bed. "Goodnight, Neku. I love you."

"G'night, Josh," I replied, kissing him softly and wrapping my arms around him. "Love you, too."

A/N: All right, it's finally finished! Let me know what you think! Also, a quick side note, I forgot to mention that Neku and Joshua expanded their house to have more bedrooms so that Kasai has one and Kabu and Kito share one. Just a quick note. R&R, peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, sorry about the long delay, had to finish Darkness Finds Light & Demon Inside before I could work on this one again. Anyway, lemon ahead, just a heads up! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the kits.

Kitsune End Of The Beginning

Chapter 2

I was woken the next morning to by Kasai bursting into Joshua and my bedroom, babbling excitedly about hunting with me today. I sat up quickly, my ears twitching, pulling Joshua up in the process and waking him.

"What's…going on?" he mumbled sleepily, yawning as he spoke.

"Morning, Mom! Morning, Dad!" our youngest chirped as she climbed onto our bed. "Ready to go hunting, Dad?" she asked me eagerly.

"Yeah, just let me get your brothers up first," I yawned, and stretched until my back clicked. My tail fluffed up as I flexed my spine, and then I climbed out of bed. Kasai followed me eagerly. "How did you get so much energy…?" I wondered aloud to her.

"I dunno. I'm just like this~" she giggled, and I smiled. I knocked softly on Kabu and Kito's bedroom door before opening it.

"Good morning, guys," I greeted, walking in. Kito sat up slowly, yawning widely, while Kabu groaned and tried to roll over for more sleep. "Come on, guys, you gotta get up. You need to take care of your mother while Kasai and I go hunting. Wake up."

"Wake up! Wake up!" Kasai cried out, jumping onto Kabu, who was attempting to hide under the covers.

"Kasai! Get off!" Kabu whined, trying to throw her off.

"Nope, you gotta get up!" she squealed, her silver tail waving excitedly. "Come on, Kabu! Please? I wanna go hunting with Dad, and you and Kito need to take care of Mom while we're gone!"

"Fiiiiine, just off of me so I can get up," he grumbled, and she quickly jumped off, allowing him to sit up. "Happy?"

"Yep!" she grinned cheekily. Kito crawled out of bed, his orange and silver striped tail drooping and his orange and silver ears were flattened out to the sides from his tiredness.

"Gah, tired…" he mumbled, making his way out of his room to get something to eat from yesterday's hunt.

"You'll live," I chuckled, and walked back out with Kasai once I saw that Kabu was out of bed. I looked at my youngest with a smile. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yupyupyup!" she chirped, and ran outside. By the time I joined her, she was already in her fox form. I shifted to my own fox form before bounding into the forest, my daughter right behind me. "So, Dad, where are we going to hunt?"

"Just near the river. Your mother has been craving fish lately, and it sounds good to me, too, so we're going to fish this morning," I told her. Her eyes brightened at the mention of fish.

"I haven't had fish in forever!" she squealed. "It's so yummy, and we don't get it often, so it's always a nice treat!"

"Exactly my thoughts," I grinned. "Just be prepared to get a bit wet."

"Don't worry, Dad, I'll be fine!" she huffed, puffing out her small chest slightly.

"I know you will be, or else we wouldn't be doing this," I chuckled, nuzzling her.

We soon reached the river, where I could already see the faint shadows of the plump fish swimming about lazily in the water. I silently padded to the edge of the water, Kasai following me just as quietly, and peered into the depths. Patiently, I waited until a fish came close enough to the surface and bank, and then flashed my paw out, snagging the fish in my claws. I swiftly yanked it out and dragged it onto the grass with my teeth, waiting until it stopped moving before looking at Kasai.

"Now it's your turn," I told her.

"So, how do I do this?" she wondered.

"Wait until a fish comes close to the bank and surface of the water," I instructed. "Then, once it's close enough, immediately strike out with your paw and snatch it. As soon as you feel the slightest tug, pull it out, and you'll have it. You have to drag it onto the grass, though, or else it might try to get back into the water."

"Wow…sounds kinda hard, Dad," she mumbled.

"You can do it, I know you can," I assured her, nuzzling her again. She nodded determinedly, and then looked at the water. She watched carefully for about 13 minutes, and then her paw darted out and she snagged a large silver fish in her claws. She tugged it out of the water, and managed to drag it over to where I was. Surprisingly, it was larger than mine. I looked at her proudly.

"Great job, Kasai!" I praised. "You actually caught one bigger than mine!" She grinned widely at this.

"Really?!" She looked at our fish, and when she saw the difference in their size, she hopped around happily. "Awesome!"

"Yup, and you can either have that one for yourself or give it to your mother," I told her.

"I'll share it with him," she replied, and I smiled.

"That's my girl!" I laughed, nuzzled her again. She suddenly went into a playful position and pounced at me, knocking me down. She laughed as she stood over me, and I smirked before getting up quickly and bounding around her.

"No fair, Dad! You're bigger and faster!" she whined.

"True, true," I chuckled, slowing down to sit in front of her. "So, ready to head back? Or should we catch a couple more fish?"

"Can we catch two more? One for Kabu and Kito each?" she asked. I nodded with a warm smile, and her bright blue eyes shone. "Cool! I'll catch them!" she said eagerly, and waited patiently by the river again.

Another half an hour passed, and she caught two more during that time. Once we were finished, we collected up the fish and walked home, feeling closer as a father and daughter should. When we arrived home, I heard Kabu and Kito scrambling to come outside, and then saw Joshua follow them out slowly.

"You guys went fishing?!" Kito yelped, glee evident on his face.

"Yep! And Mom and I get to share the big one," she told her brothers. "But I caught you guys each a fish, too!"

"All right, thanks, Kasai!" Kabu said gratefully, grabbing one of the smaller fish. Kito grabbed one, too, and then I grabbed mine before heading inside. Joshua trailed inside after Kasai, and she shifted back to her human form as I started the fire. I shifted back into my human form as well, and then grabbed some sticks to cook the fish on. While we waited for the fish to cook, I sat next to Joshua while the kits chatted about Kasai's hunt this morning with me.

"So, are you excited about tonight?" I asked him in a low voice, a sly grin on my face. The silverette immediately blushed bright red.

"Neku! Not around the kits!" he hissed. "…And yes, I am."

"That's what I thought," I smirked. I quickly changed the subject, though, so as not to anger my mate. "Kasai's getting pretty good with hunting," I remarked.

"It certainly seems that way, especially if she caught a bigger fish than you," he giggled.

"Don't start, or you'll pay tonight," I warned, and he instantly shut up, his face crimson. A sudden knock on the door alerted us to Sanae.

"Come on in, Sanae," I called, and he walked in, smiling slightly at everyone.

"Morning everyone," he greeted. We all responded in kind, and he sat down with Joshua and me. "Are you two eager for your alone time tonight?" he asked with a knowing look.

"Sure am," I chuckled as Josh blushed again. The silverette placed his hand on his swollen stomach, making me look at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. They're just moving a bit is all," he told me, and I kissed his cheek. We chatted idly about this and that until the fish was done cooking, and then I pulled the fish out of the fire. Kabu, Kito, and Kasai stared eagerly at their fish, and then Kasai walked over to Joshua to share with him. The silver haired male ruffled her hair and ears affectionately before thanking her for the fish.

We ate in peace, Sanae enjoying his own breakfast of a small bird he had caught on the way here, before the raven haired kitsune got to his feet.

"All right, you three, you ready to hang out with me today?" he asked, and they all smiled and nodded. "Okay, then. Let's get going." They quickly got up and hugged both Joshua and me before heading out with Sanae. As soon as they were out of earshot, I pounced on Joshua, being careful of his belly, my tail waving eagerly. I kissed his neck and nuzzled his cheek.

"Ready for some quality time?" I asked, my voice husky. The silverette pecked me lightly on the lips in reply.

"Of course I am," he purred, and his violet eyes darkened slightly with lust. I quickly picked him up and ran into the bedroom with him, laying him out on the bed, all the while kissing his soft lips. While he yanked off my clothes, I swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and planted several butterfly kisses on his swollen stomach, making him moan quietly. I nipped and sucked on his neck, and then bit hard enough to leave my mark on him.

"N-Neku…just…hurry and fuck me already…" Joshua panted as I licked the bitten spot better. I raised my head slightly to look at him, one ear back.

"You want me to fuck you already, huh, Josh?" I said teasingly with a smirk on my lips. The silverette growled and suddenly bit my hip roughly, showing he was definitely impatient. "Okay! I get it; you want me to fuck you!" I laughed, and claimed his lips with my own again.

I carefully leaned over him and yanked off his pants and boxers in a single fluid movement, making him flush slightly. I stared over every inch of Josh with lust darkened blue eyes, making his flush deepen, and he tried to cover himself up.

"Oh, no you don't," I said, pulling his hands away. "Don't even think about hiding any part of your sexy self from me." He gave me a pitiful look, and I kissed him deeply, moving my tongue smoothly against his, tasting him. When I pulled away, I placed three fingers at his lips.

"Suck," I ordered gently, and he obeyed, coating my fingers thoroughly in saliva. I felt myself go from semi-erect to completely hard in a matter of seconds as Joshua's tongue swirled around the digits. When he finished, I pulled my fingers out of his mouth and stuck one inside of him, and he squirmed a bit from the sensation.

When he had stopped shifting on my finger, I slipped in the second and began to scissor his entrance. Joshua whimpered quietly as I stretched him, and I kissed his inner thigh to comfort him. Soon enough, he began to rock his hips back on my fingers, and I slid in the third.

Again, I scissored and stretched him, making him whimper until the pain apparently turned to pleasure for him. I could tell he was enjoying it when he started to moan and rock his hips back on my fingers. I withdrew my fingers, making him whine at the feeling of emptiness, and smeared my pre-cum on my cock to slick it up before positioning myself at his entrance.

"Ready?" I asked softly, kissing the hollow at the base of Josh's throat. He nodded once, and I began to press into him. The silverette hissed softly at the pain that went up his spine, but I didn't stop until I was fully sheathed within him. Calmly and patiently, I waited for him to adjust to the mass inside of him. Eventually, he looked up at me, his violet gaze still dark with lust, and nodded to me. I pulled out almost completely, but before he could miss the sensation of me filling him, I snapped my hips forward, slamming right into Joshua's prostate, if his howl of extreme pleasure as anything to judge by.

"H-holy sh-shit, Neku!" he gasped, his ears twitching madly. "There, again!"

"With pleasure," I growled, and began to thrust into him quickly, keeping a rapid pace that satisfied us both. Joshua moaned and mewled loudly and high-pitched, unashamed in his sounds of our love-making. I moaned as well, the pleasure of being inside my mate feeling amazing, for he was so hot and tight that it was…simply awesome.

"Neku…N-Neku…!" Josh gasped and moaned as I thrust into him harder and faster.

"I'm here," I breathed, kissing him deeply. Our tongues battled for dominance, the slick muscles sliding against each other. I won easily, and we soon broke apart for air. I could feel my release approaching, and I knew Joshua could, too.

"I…I'm gonna…" he stammered, and I reached down between us to pump and stroke at his neglected member. Joshua cried out, the pleasure coursing through him, but the cry turned into a scream of ecstasy as he came. His cum splashed onto our stomachs, and, biting on his collarbone gently, I groaned loudly as I came, too, my hot seed filling him completely.

Carefully, I pulled out, and collapsed next to the silverette, panting. I tugged him close to me and wiped the cum off of us with a ratty old towel, and then pulled him into a soft, chaste kiss. We pulled back, smiling widely and tiredly at each other.

"Did I make you feel good?" I asked teasingly, and Joshua managed to blush brightly in his tired state.

"Yes, you always do," he mumbled, embarrassed. "Do you think you'll be up for more after we rest?" His ears were perked up at this, and his tail curled around himself to prepare himself for a nap.

"Of course I will. I'm always ready, Josh, you know that," I smirked, and he smiled shyly.

"Good to know," he yawned, and rested his head on my shoulder before closing those beautiful violet eyes of his. "I love you, Neku."

"Love you, too, Joshua," I whispered, and kissed his cheek before closing my own eyes and going to sleep with my mate.

A/N: And that's that! So glad to have updated this fic again! I'm starting to get back in the swing of this again, WOO! R&R, peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Now, on to the plot of the story! And another lemon. Hehe. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the kits & the story.

Kitsune End Of The Beginning

Chapter 3

Joshua and I snuggled close to each other, sighing deeply. We had just finished round two, and were going to take another nap before going at it again. As we fell asleep, I felt a light mental tug, and when I next opened my eyes, Joshua and I were in the foggy forest of the past kitsunes. Thankfully, we were both fully clothed.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

_The both of us looked about, bewildered, before scrambling to our feet when we heard footsteps. We watched the source of the sounds warily, but visibly relaxed when we saw it was the past kitsunes._

"_Welcome back, Neku and Joshua," the leader greeted, and we nodded in reply. "It has been a long time."_

"_Yeah, eight years," I agreed. "What did you summon us for?" The leader sighed sadly._

"_We have discovered that Mitsuki Konishi had a mate," he informed us. "His name is Sho Minamimoto. He is a raion, and is hell-bent on revenge for his mate."_

"_How long has he known about Mitsuki's death?" Joshua asked, his voice trembling slightly with fear. I pulled him close to me, wrapping my arms around him comfortingly._

"_He only found out recently, about a month ago," a female kitsune told us. "Mitsuki had split off from him and warned him she would probably be a few years before she returned, and this was shortly before you both killed her."_

"_And so, he gathered information when he had waited long enough, and discovered about you two killing her," the leader added. "Now he wants revenge for his mate."_

"_Damn…I was hoping it'd be over, and we could live in peace," I murmured, tightening my grip slightly on my mate._

"_Unfortunately, he's trying to gather followers," the female said. "He's only gotten one, but I don't know how desperate he is. He may get more."_

"_We'll be ready," I said firmly. "I swear, I __**will**__ keep my family safe."_

"_Good to know," the leader smiled. "He will be here in one month. Joshua, please try to be careful. We know you're expecting more kits, and we want you to be safe."_

"_I promise to try not to overdo it," the silverette swore. All of the kitsunes smiled softly at us, and we gave them reassuring looks back._

"_We'll end this, and this time, it __**will**__ be over for good," I promised._

"_Thank you, Neku and Joshua," the leader murmured. "We don't want to see any more kitsune join us just yet. Good luck, and be ready. Minamimoto will strike in one month. You have until then to be ready." We nodded, and the fog increased until it was all we could see, and then the dream ended._

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Joshua and I awoke with a start, looking at each other worriedly. We knew we only had one month to prepare, and we were not going to mess around. We would have to train the kits to fight, and Sanae would support us in any way he could, including fighting alongside us.

"What will we tell the kits, Neku?" Joshua asked me.

"We'll tell them what happened with Konishi," I said simply. "Then what happened in our dream, and we'll train them to defend themselves. They already know their elements, and can control them pretty well; it's just a matter of training them into focusing that power into fighting."

"Still…I don't like the thought of having to train them to fight…but we have no choice," Joshua mumbled.

"At least Sanae can help us," I reminded him. "He won't stand by idly and watch the fight."

"True," he nodded. I kissed his neck gently, making him shiver.

"Still wanting more, huh? You certainly are horny when you're pregnant," I teased, a smirk playing on my lips.

"I could use a distraction," he admitted, a heavy blush flooding his cheeks. I kissed his neck again, lapping at the pale skin, and he moaned softly.

"That can be arranged," I murmured huskily into his fuzzy ear. Joshua shivered again, and I felt him start to grow hard. I kissed him deeply, rolling over so I was leaning over him, yet remained hovering above him so I wouldn't hurt the silverette or the kits. Josh was quick to respond to the kiss, moving his tongue against mine as we tasted each other.

When we broke apart for air, I realized I was becoming hard, too. My knee brushed against Joshua's crotch making him gasp, and I grinned evilly.

"Ya like that?" I whispered, nibbling on the tip of his ear, causing him to whimper. He nodded once, and I chuckled. "Well, then, let's continue, shall we?"

I trailed butterfly kisses down his chest and stomach, the sensitive skin of his swollen stomach quivering slightly at my touch. He moaned and shuddered when I reached his crotch, but when I took his member in my mouth, the silverette cried out from the sudden pleasure. I sucked him off as his moans increased in pitch and volume.

I deep-throated him, making Joshua quick to cum. His essence filled my mouth, and I swallowed, feeling him become semi-erect again from the sensation. Pulling back, I kissed him passionately and allowing him to taste himself. When I broke away for air, I smirked and chuckled at his eager expression.

Fortunately, since we had already had sex twice today, he was already prepared, so I didn't need to do anything except slick up my own cock. I smeared the forming pre-cum on my dick, and then pressed against the silverette's entrance.

"Ready?" I breathed, and he nodded. I pushed myself in, moaning quietly at the tightness and heat that enveloped my cock. "Holy shit, Josh, you're always so tight. It's amazing…" I whispered against his neck as I continued to go in.

He said nothing, just tried to ignore the pain and focus on the pleasure. When I was finally fully buried within him, I waited until he was ready for me to move. Joshua finally opened those gorgeous amethysts of his and nodded to me. When he did, I moved slowly and carefully, giving small thrusts so as not to hurt him. Yes, I know we had sex twice today, but that doesn't mean he's not sore.

"Dammit, Neku, faster," Joshua growled suddenly, making me look at him, surprised.

"You're sure? I don't want to hurt you," I said, raising a brow at him. Out of nowhere, however, he somehow managed to flip us so I was on my back and he was straddling my lap. I moaned loudly at the sudden change in position, and Joshua smirked.

"How's it feel to be on the bottom, Neku?" he teased. I smirked back right as I thrust my hips up hard, making him gasp and moan loudly.

"Fine by me. Makes things feel more…amazing, actually," I answered. Joshua began to move on me, angling himself just right so his prostate was hit each time. When he started to become tired, though, I took over, thrusting up into him and making him cry out as I practically abused his prostate. As we moved together, Joshua lifting and lowering himself onto my cock and me thrusting up into him, we moaned loudly and unashamedly. Soon enough, though, I could feel my release swiftly approaching, and apparently, so could Josh.

"Neku…I-I'm gonna…" the silverette trailed off, not even able to finish as he came over my stomach and chest. I followed right after as his walls clamped over me, my hot seed overfilling him to the point where cum leaked out of him. Carefully, I pulled out, making him wince slightly.

"You okay, Josh?" I asked softly as I pulled him into my arms after wiping myself off.

"Yeah, I'll just be sore tomorrow," he murmured, wincing again as he shifted slightly in my grip.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…" I mumbled apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, Neku. That's normal, especially considering we fucked three times today," he pointed out. I nodded in understanding, and then he buried his head into the crook of my neck.

"Joshua…? What's wrong?" I questioned worriedly.

"…I don't want to lose you or the kits…" he whispered, and when he looked up at me, tears were forming in his eyes. I squeezed him gently in reassurance.

"Joshua. Listen to me. We will _not_ lose anyone, I promise," I swore to him. "I refuse to allow anything bad to happen to our family. And that feeling is reinforced by the fact that you're pregnant." He sniffled a bit before hugging and kissing me.

"Thank you…Neku…" he murmured against my lips. Pulling away, I glanced out the window to see that the moon was out, and there was no trace of sunlight anywhere.

"You shouldn't have to thank me, but you're welcome, Josh," I smiled. "Now, it's late, so go to sleep. I want you fully rested for tomorrow."

"All right…" he said softly, stifling a yawn as I placed my tail over him. "Goodnight, Neku. I love you."

"Goodnight, Joshua. Love you, too," I replied, kissing his forehead before going to sleep.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I woke up the next morning before Joshua, and just lay there, gently running my fingers through my mate's soft silver locks. As I laid there, I thought about the situation we were now in.

I wouldn't be able to bear it if I lost anyone in my family, which was why I had promised Joshua I wouldn't let anything happen. I also truly felt that way, so that was another part of it. I just hope that Sho doesn't gather too many followers. After all, the kits are only eight years old, and they're not going to be the greatest fighters.

A small yip in the distance caught my attention, making my ears twitch, and I realized the kits were on their way home with Sanae. I carefully began to wake up Joshua.

"Josh. Joshua, wake up. The kits are almost home, and you need to get dressed," I told him. The silverette slowly opened his bright violet eyes and looked at me, confused.

"Why are they back so early…?" he wondered aloud.

"No idea. We'll find out when they get here, though," I said, starting to climb out of bed to get dressed. We don't need the kits coming home and finding us naked. Joshua sat up slowly, yawning widely. The blanket slid off of his abdomen, and I couldn't help but stare at his pregnant stomach for a few seconds. He was so beautiful like this, and it made me love him all that much more. I quickly resumed getting dressed, and mercifully, Joshua hadn't noticed me staring at him.

When I finished tugging on my shirt, I brought Josh his shirt, boxers, and pants.

"Come on, Josh. Put these on, and you can go back to sleep if you really want to," I said.

"Fiiiiine…" he muttered, and began to get dressed. Once he was fully clothed, he curled right back up in bed. I walked over and kissed his cheek lightly.

"All right, you're too tired for this. Do you want me to tell the kits about Konishi without you?" I asked. He quickly sat up, looking wide awake.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" he yelped. "I'll tell them with you, Neku. Sorry, I'm just still worn out and tired from yesterday…"

"I understand, Joshua," I nodded, and enveloped him in my arms. "How about we get you something to eat? I'm sure there's still some food left, and if not, I'll ask Sanae to watch the kits while I catch some."

"Sounds good," he agreed. We left our room and were about to look for some leftover food when the door swung open, and in stepped our kits and Sanae.

"Hi Mom!" Kasai squealed when she ran over to us. "Hi Dad!"

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Kito greeted. Kabu merely smiled and nodded.

"Heya guys," Joshua said, and we hugged them each as they came up to us. I ruffled Kabu's and Kito's hair as well, making them swat at my hands.

"How were they, Sanae?" I asked the dark haired kitsune.

"They were fine," he grinned, and he motioned for me to come closer. He led me outside, where we spoke in private.

"What's up?" I asked quietly.

"Did the past kitsunes visit you and Joshua last night?" he questioned. Startled, I stared at him for a minute before replying.

"Yeah…they did. Why do you ask?" I said slowly.

"Because they visited me, too," he muttered.

"What did they tell you?" I asked.

"They warned me about Sho Minamimoto," he answered. "I'm assuming they told you guys, too?"

"Yes, they did. We were planning on telling the kits, and training them in how to control their elements for combat," I explained.

"Makes sense," he nodded. "I'll help as much as I can."

"Thanks, Sanae," I told him gratefully. "You have no idea how much that helps."

"No problem, Neku," he grinned. "Let's get back inside, and then we'll all go hunting."

"Good idea. That'll help relax everyone," I agreed. When we rejoined my family, we announced our plans to go hunting, and then we all shifted before splitting into pairs. Joshua took Kasai, I took Kabu, and Sanae took Kito. Once we got home and finished eating, I pulled Josh aside and told him what Sanae and I talked about earlier.

"All right, let's go tell them now, then," the silverette nodded. We went back over to the others and began to tell them about Mitsuki Konishi, and about how Sho Minamimoto was planning to attack and kill all of us as revenge for his mate. When we finished the explanation, Kasai looked terrified, Kito looked nervous yet determined, and Kabu looked downright furious.

"So you're telling us that we're basically going to be killed by this raion if we don't fight back?" he demanded.

"Yes, and we don't want anything bad to happen to you. Any of you," Joshua told him.

"How long will it take for us to learn how to fight?" Kasai asked timidly.

"As long as you learn quickly, you'll have no problems," I assured her.

"Will Uncle Sanae be helping us, too?" Kito questioned.

"Of course I will," the dark haired kitsune answered. "I have no reason not to."

"Good to know," the pale ginger nodded.

"So, we all agree that we'll start training tomorrow?" I asked, and everyone nodded. With that, we all stayed home for the day, Sanae leaving later to hunt for himself on his way home, and I left to hunt for my family that evening. Once the sun had fully set, I returned home with my prey. As Joshua and I climbed into bed together that night, the silverette looked at me, his gorgeous violet eyes showing his worry.

"Neku, are we doing the right thing in teaching them to fight?" my mate asked me.

"Of course, Josh. They need to learn to someday, anyway," I pointed out validly. "It's just coming sooner for them."

"…You're right, but I can't help but worry about them," he murmured. I kissed his lips reassuringly.

"They'll be okay, I promise," I swore to him. "Try not to worry so much. It's not good for you or the kits."

"I'll try, but no promises," he giggled, and I wrapped my arms around him before kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight, Josh. I love you," I whispered.

"Goodnight, Neku. Love you, too," he mumbled sleepily, and we fell asleep.

A/N: And there's chapter 3, finished! I hope you guys liked the lemon, even though they've basically had sex quite a few times now. *waggles eyebrows in a perverted way* Anyhoo, I also hope this chapter is a step in the right direction for the plot. R&R, peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And now, for some training and a small time skip! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story & the kits.

Kitsune End Of The Beginning

Chapter 4

X*X(2 Weeks Later)X*X

We had been training the kits for two weeks, and so far, they had been progressing well. Kasai's fire had grown in strength, and her body had increased endurance in combat. She had also gained better control of her fire. Kabu's light had also become more powerful, and he was able to focus on a single opponent or multiple ones. Kito, being able to control both elements, had to train twice as hard, but his stamina had greatly exceeded expectations from all of us.

Joshua's stomach had also grown to be halfway through with his pregnancy during the past couple of weeks. He was still pushing himself with helping the kits with their training, however, which wasn't good for him. Sanae and I had agreed to have the silverette stay home today, or at the very least, just watch the kits from the sidelines. He really can't be stressing his body out so much when he's halfway through his pregnancy. That morning, I mentioned it to him.

"Joshua, today, I want you to either just watch from the sidelines or stay home, okay?" I told him.

"What," he uttered, staring at me.

"You can't be pushing yourself so hard like this," I added. "Especially when you're halfway through your pregnancy. It's not good for you or the kits."

"…I guess you're right…" he mumbled.

"You know I'm right," I chuckled, kissing him lightly. "Look, you can at least come and just watch if you're that worried, okay?"

"…Oh, all right," he smiled, and shifted into his fox form as we started to leave. Sanae had already left to the training clearing with the kits, and Josh and I had stayed behind so I could talk to him. Laughing, I shifted to my fox form as well, and we bounded off together, just like it was before we became parents. I raced ahead of my mate, cackling, but he suddenly darted past me with a giggle.

"Hey!" I yelled, and ran faster, bursting into the clearing, where Sanae and the kits stared as we joined them, panting.

"Mom? Dad? Why were you running?" Kito asked curiously.

"Your mother and I were racing each other," I explained. "It's something we've done before."

"Kinda like how we do now?" Kasai guessed.

"Yes, something like that," Joshua giggled, nuzzling her fondly.

"Okay, who's ready for training?" I asked. Kasai jumped up with a yip.

"I am! I am!" she squealed. "I wanna try that one attack that Kito can do with his tail and fire!"

"You mean the nine tail flame attack?" I asked.

"Yeah, that one!" she nodded.

"Okay, we'll try that one today," I agreed, and led her to the targets. We had built several targets out of old branches and rocks, and kept them tied together with some extra rope we had lying around.

Basically, the move Kasai wanted to learn was a fire-based attack. It was an attack where the fire in her would form eight more tails out of fire, and they would shoot flaming arrows at the target or targets. It was most powerful against a single target, which made sense, but was also helpful against multiple opponents. Kito had already mastered this due to his control over light and fire, and he had been working harder than his siblings.

"How do I start, Dad?" Kasai asked me as we stood about six yards away from the targets.

"You concentrate and focus your fire into your tail," I began. "Once all of your fire is concentrated there, release the energy, and as soon as the fire is flowing from your tail, aim at the target or targets and fire a burst of energy at them. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I think so," she murmured.

"Okay, try it out and we'll see how it goes," I nodded. Stepping back, I motioned with my paw for her to go for it. Even though I control fire and hence can't be easily burned, I can still be burned by fire that's too hot.

My daughter focused her energy, closing her eyes so she could concentrate, and I could see the fire energy starting to form at her tail. Suddenly, her eyes opened, and eight more tails burst out from her, fanning out and all of them glowing from the fire, including her own tail.

Finally, she focused on the targets, and, aiming at them, she fired off the flaming arrows. They all converged and struck one big target, making it burst into flames. When it began to burn, Kasai gasped in shock that she did it. She yipped happily and, dismissing the fire, bounded over to me.

"Dad, I did it! I really did it!" she squeaked. Chuckling, I nuzzled her fondly.

"Great job, Kasai," I praised. "Now you just need to keep practicing so you perfect it."

"I can do that!" she chirped. "I just don't want to use up all of the targets, though."

"Don't worry, short-stuff," Sanae said. "I'll use my magic to rebuild them."

"Okay, thanks Uncle Sanae!" Kasai nodded. Kabu and Kito walked over to us and smiled at their sister.

"That was cool, Kasai," Kabu told her.

"Makes me want to practice that one some more," Kito agreed. "Wanna practice with me?"

"Sure!" she said, and the pair walked off to train together. Kabu looked at me.

"What can I work on?" he asked.

"Hmmm…How about we work on actual physical combat?" I suggested. Kabu nodded in agreement, and we went to the center of the clearing. "Ready?"

My eldest son nodded, and we began to circle each other. Suddenly, he started to move as though he was going to attack, but stepped back when I went to move as well, and then he lunged at me. I barely managed to dodge, and rolled past him.

"Tricky, tricky," I laughed, and Kabu smirked.

"So are you!" he retorted.

"True enough," I agreed. He suddenly dashed at me again, not giving me time to dodge or block, and sent me tumbling back. I sat up, eyes wide, and then narrowed them at my oldest child. "Oh, you're gonna get it now." Springing to my feet, I faked him out, and then darted to the other side, where I lunged at him and pinned him.

"Don't let your guard down," I advised. I stepped back, letting him up, and quickly backtracked to stand across from him again. We stared at each other for a long time, watching the other carefully and waiting for the other to make the first move. I then decided to pull a bold move and moved to strike. Instead of feigning the attack, though, I followed through with it, and caught Kabu by surprise. I managed to clip his shoulder as he twisted to dodge, making him gasp, startled.

"You're getting better, just keep honing your instincts," I told him as I faced the smaller ginger fox. "Trust me, that's the key in fights. Follow your instincts, and you'll rarely ever be wrong."

"Gotcha. Is there anything else I should know?" Kabu asked, his expression thoughtful.

"Not much. You've got your light magic down pretty well. Now we just need to help your brother and sister with their fighting skills, and we'll be okay," I answered. "We've got two more weeks left until Sho will be here, and any other followers of his along with him. We need to stay strong." The four of us nodded together as Kasai and Kito rejoined us.

"Dad, I'm tired and hungry. Can we go home and eat?" Kasai asked tiredly.

"Yeah, we're done here for today," I nodded. "Let's hunt on the way home."

"Sounds good to me," Kito agreed. We hunted a bit of prey on the way home, and when we arrived, Sanae split off from us to go back to his home.

That night, after we ate and the kits were in their beds, Joshua waited for me in our bed while I stripped down to my boxers. Once I climbed in with the silverette, he immediately snuggled into my side. I could tell something was wrong if he needed me like this.

"Josh…? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm just scared that I might lose you or the kits…" he whimpered, sniffling.

"Yoshiya," I said sternly. He looked up at me, startled. "I told you before, and I'm telling you again, I refuse to let anything happen to my family." He stared at me for a moment before hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry…I can't help it sometimes…" he whispered. I kissed the top of his head between his ears.

"It's okay, Josh. Just don't forget what I told you," I assured him. "Everything will be okay. Now, go to sleep. I'll be right here. I love you~"

"I love you, too, Neku," he murmured, and we kissed lightly before snuggling together under the covers.

A/N: And that's the end of that chapter! Sorry it's so short, but the next chapter will have some action in it. That's all I'm saying for now, though, so until then, R&R, peeps!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, now for some true action! And yet another lemon. Here we go. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story & the kits.

Kitsune End Of The Beginning

Chapter 5

X*X(2 Weeks Later)X*X

Two more weeks had passed since we had finished combat training, and we had all been preparing for Sho and any allies he had gained to arrive. Everyone had become tense with each approaching day to the raion's arrival, especially Joshua. The silverette had actually become slightly paranoid as the days passed. I was determined to distract him from his paranoia, even if it meant he would be mad at me for a little bit. I knew he couldn't stay mad at me the whole time, because it would be physically impossible.

Joshua was over halfway through his pregnancy, so his hormones had been making him irritable. He had almost blown up on the kits when they became concerned about him straining himself to help prepare for Sho's arrival. Sanae had helped me get him levelheaded again, but we couldn't afford for him to stress so much. So that was why I had asked the dark-haired kitsune to take the kits tonight, have some fun with them, and keep their minds off of things for the night.

"Thanks again for this, Sanae," I told him gratefully as he left with the kits. Joshua was taking a nap right now, and with good reason: he was exhausted from everything he'd been trying to do to help. Poor guy needed a good sleep.

"No problem, Neku. Just have fun with him tonight," he replied with a wink. I chuckled before shutting the door. I decided to wake Joshua in about a half an hour if he wasn't already awake, and then we would get down to having some "fun".

"Neku…?" Joshua's tired voice called from the bedroom. "What's going on?" I walked in and kissed his cheek lightly.

"I asked Sanae to watch the kits tonight. You're obviously stressed out and in need of a distraction," I told him bluntly with a hint of a smirk playing on my lips. His violet eyes widened when my words finally registered, and then he glared at me.

"I don't need a distraction, I'm not stressed, and I'm fine!" the silverette snapped.

"I don't think so, love," I scoffed. "You almost flipped the fuck out on the kits the other day, remember? That and you're so tense when we go to bed that it makes me scared something's gonna happen to the kits if you don't calm down and relax." I crawled onto the bed towards him. Pressing my lips to his forehead, I murmured, "You're worrying me." Joshua sighed into my mouth as I kissed him on the lips, his body relaxing.

"I'm sorry, Neku," he mumbled when I pulled back.

"It's okay, Josh, I promise," I said. "I just want to help you calm down."

"Let me guess, you're gonna fuck me," he stated more than asked, and I nodded, a slight smirk playing on my lips.

"Oh yeah, you need it," I replied, gently pushing Joshua down onto his back as I hovered over him. I kissed him deeply, drawing a soft moan from him, and then pulled back, removing my shirt. He hurriedly yanked off his own shirt, and that was all the temptation I needed to pretty much fuck him right then and there. I ripped his pants off, and then tugged off my own before placing three fingers at his lips.

"Suck," I ordered, and the silverette complied, slicking up my fingers with a thorough coating of saliva. As soon as he finished, I pulled my fingers out of his mouth and sticking one inside of him. When his squirming ceased, I added the second and scissored him. Josh whined softly and then began to moan quietly as I stretched him, but as I slipped in the third, he yelped. I scissored and stretched him, kissing him lightly before removing my fingers and making him whimper at the loss. Positioning myself at his entrance, I pressed lightly against him.

"Ready?" I asked, and Joshua nodded. I pushed into him slowly, gritting my teeth at the tightness that surrounded my member. Once I was buried to the hilt, I paused so he could adjust.

"Move," the silverette breathed against my neck after about a minute or two. I obeyed, moving with small, cautious thrusts so I wouldn't hurt him. Yes, I know we've had sex before this, but he's pregnant, literally two weeks away from giving birth, so I'd rather not risk it. "D-dammit, Neku, faster!" he growled in a shaky voice. Shaky from his sexual tension, I guess, heh.

"As you wish," I whispered, and pulled almost completely out before snapping my hips forward, slamming into him and coincidentally hitting his prostate in the process. He howled from the sudden shock of pleasure that swept over him, and I groaned lowly. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" I asked huskily, nipping at his furry ear.

"The same can be—_ahaaha_—said for you," Josh panted. I said nothing, merely resumed thrusting into him, increasing the heat and friction between us.

The silverette continuously moaned my name, and each time he did, my end came closer and closer. I quickly reached between us and began to stroke at his member, causing him to cry out. Soon enough, he came, not even able to warn me because it was so sudden. Joshua's cum splashed against our stomachs, and soon after, I came, too, my hot seed filling him as his walls tightened around me. I carefully pulled out, and then collapsed next to my mate, breathing harshly. Glancing over at my love, I noticed he was watching me, breathing just as hard as me.

"You okay?" I managed to get out without pausing.

"Y…yeah," he breathed. I pulled him close, nuzzling my face in his soft hair and breathing in his warm scent. Kissing the top of his head lightly, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Feel better?" I asked once our breathing had evened out.

"I'll be honest, I wasn't sure that would help me relax, but you were right, I'm more relaxed now," he admitted.

"Good to know the mother of my kits is happy now," I smirked, but earned a light punch in the arm for the remark. "What?" I laughed.

"Stop referring to me as a mom," he muttered.

"Well, even the kits call you that, so why can't I?" I teased.

"Because I didn't give birth to you," he answered.

"I'm still the father, though, and the one who got you pregnant in the first place," I retorted. He was quiet after that, not having a comeback.

"Neku?"

"What's on your mind, love?"

"…Do you think we'll always be here for the kits?"

"What makes you think we won't? Of course we will be. We're immortal, unless we're killed, remember?"

"I know, but I'm still scared about losing anyone during this fight with Sho…"

"What have I told you before?"

"…"

"I promised I would protect my family. I refuse to let anyone die."

"I'm sorry, Neku…"

"Don't be. We're all scared, and you're probably more scared than any of us because you're pregnant."

"You're right…"

"Of course I am. Now go to sleep, you need it," I told him. "Goodnight, and I love you, Josh."

"Goodnight, and I love you, too, Neku," he replied before we kissed. We then curled up together and fell asleep.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Morning came too soon, and when it did, I grumbled about the light. Opening my eyes, I watched my sleeping mate for a few minutes before getting up and dressed. Once I was fully clothed, I woke Joshua.

"Josh, time to wake up," I whispered, and he cracked open one violet eye to look at me.

"Morning already…?" he sighed. I nodded and kissed his lips lightly.

"Come on, sleepyhead, you gotta get dressed," I chuckled. Joshua sat up slowly with a yawn and stretched, the blanket slipping down and exposing his swollen stomach. He placed one hand on it when he finished stretching, his eyes lighting up at the movement he felt. I placed my hand next to his, and felt two light thumps on my hand.

"They're kicking again," Joshua murmured happily. I kissed his stomach softly before handing him his pants.

"I can't wait for them to arrive," I whispered in his ear, and he nodded in agreement. He pulled on his pants and shirt before climbing out of bed and following me out of our room.

Only a half hour had passed before we heard the kits and Sanae, plus some other strange voices. I furrowed my brows in confusion; we had no other friends besides each other, so who could be with them? We walked outside and met them by the front door, and realized the strangers weren't kitsunes but ookamis.

"Sanae, who are these guys?" I asked, gesturing to the two girls and one guy that were with them.

"These three ookamis are going to help us against Sho and his allies," the dark-haired kitsune explained. "This is Beat, his younger sister Rhyme, and his mate, Shiki." He gestured to each of them in turn.

"I'm Neku, and this is my mate, Joshua," I greeted them, holding out my hand to Beat. The blonde ookami wore long tan shorts, a white tank top, a black beanie with a skull on it, a pair of red and black shoes, and a black chain necklace with a skull for the pendant. He nodded and gave me a firm handshake in return. He didn't say a word.

"Beat, be nice," Rhyme scolded. "We're helping them, and we need to trust each other for better teamwork against Sho and his allies." The smaller blonde wore a pair of detailed white shorts, a long-sleeved pink shirt with one black skull and crossbones on it, a black hat with a skull on it, a necklace with a bell on it, and a pair of yellow and black shoes.

"Rhyme's right, you know," Shiki chimed in. "Trust is a key factor here." The pinkette wore a very short army green skirt with a brown pouch going through the belt loops, a small red camisole covered with an equally small pale yellow jacket, knee-length brown boots with yellow stripes on the sides, and a brown cap.

"Fine, yo, but don't expect me to play nice when we fight that bastard, yo," he grumbled.

"So, you can fight well, I take it?" Joshua asked.

"'Course I can, yo! Else we wouldn't be here!" the older blonde snorted.

"We'll see how well you can fight, then," I smirked. "What're your elements?"

"I control nature, Beat controls water, and Rhyme controls lightning," Shiki answered. I gave a low, impressed whistle.

"This oughta be good, then," I chuckled.

"Why's that, yo?" Beat demanded.

"I control fire, while Josh controls light," I replied. "Seeing as how you control water, it should make for an interesting fight."

"Le's do it, then, yo!" the ookami declared. Rhyme cleared her throat before anyone could do anything, though.

"I want to talk with Kabu, Kito, and Kasai before we start," she told us. "Is that okay?"

"Of course! I have no qualms with it," Joshua answered, and I nodded, kissing his cheek lightly.

"So you really are mates, huh?" Shiki said.

"Yup, we've known each other since we were kits ourselves," I told her. "We were the only kitsunes left that we knew of, until we had the kits and met Sanae. We're trying to repopulate."

"Ah, I see," Rhyme smiled. "You two seem perfect for each other."

"Thanks," we said, and then we left for the training clearing, where Shiki and Rhyme sat down with the kits and chatted with them while Sanae and Josh watched Beat and me get ready.

"Ready, Beat?" I called, and he nodded.

"Whenever you are, Phones!" he answered. I swiftly shifted to fox form and was about to lunge at him, but then froze as I caught a flurry of strange scents that blew through the clearing with the wind. I hunkered down to the ground, bristling, and then looked at Joshua.

"He's here!" I barked. "And he's definitely not alone!" Everyone quickly shifted to their respective forms as Sho, the raion, stepped out from the brush. He wore a pair of ripped jeans, a black, short-sleeved jacket, a pair of what looked like black combat boots, and black cap over a red bandana on his head, covering some of his gray hair. Sho was followed by an oushi, hebi, itachi, and jaga.

"Well, well, well," the gray-haired raion stated. "Lookie what we have here. A zetta ton of hectopascals trying to practice when they face me. Too bad you're all gonna die today at my claws."

"Why would you try so badly to avenge a mate that was trying to kill us for such a horrid reason?" I growled.

"Because she was my mate, radian!" he snarled, shifting to his lion form. He roared loudly as the others shifted as well, the oushi to his bull form, the hebi to his serpent form, the itachi to her weasel form, and the jaga to his jaguar form. "Wouldn't you avenge your mate if he was killed, too?!"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't kill everyone associated with him, you son of a bitch!" I snapped.

"You shut your fucking mouth right now!" Sho roared, and leapt at me. I let loose a blast of fire right before he could make contact, singing him, and then rolled to the side, successfully dodging him.

The whole clearing erupted into fighting at that moment, and I noticed a slight pattern. Shiki and Rhyme against the oushi, Kabu, Kito and Kasai against the hebi and itachi, and Sanae and Beat against the jaga. Joshua and I teamed up against the large raion, my mate making a barrier around us as Sho tried to strike. As soon as he stopped, I shot a fireball at the gray-haired bastard, burning him.

Sho snarled and pounced at us, and we split, Joshua dashing off to one side and me leaping to the other. I noticed Kasai feign injury as the hebi struck at her, and when he got close, she bit down on his tail, hard. It hissed furiously, but then she flung it away, giggling. I chuckled at my daughter's silliness, even when fighting.

"Neku!" Sanae yelled, and I ducked as a sudden blast of darkness shot over my head. "Pay attention!"

"I am now!" I shouted back, and lunged at Sho. He leapt at me at the same time, but then I managed to shift in midair, diving underneath him and clawing at his belly. He landed heavily, and then turned to glare heavily at me.

"You're gonna pay for that, you factoring hectopascal!" he snarled.

"Try me, bitch!" I snorted, and trotted back over to Joshua, the tip of my tail flicking back and forth with agitation.

"Neku, don't be so cocky," Joshua warned.

"This won't be too bad, and we'll win, I know it," I whispered back. I feigned an attack, making Sho move, then I drew back, but he wasn't going to have any of it. He raced at me; slamming me into a rock with his paw and making me see stars.

"Neku!" Josh cried out, and fired a light blast at the raion, sending him flying back. He ran over to me to see if I was okay, nudging me with his nose. "Are you okay?"

"I…think so," I answered, shaking my head to clear it. "Just be careful. I don't want you to be hurt."

"Worry about yourself," he snorted. Out of nowhere, however, Sho smashed into Joshua, biting down on his left hind leg to the point of breaking it.

"JOSHUA!" I screamed when I saw it and heard his shriek of agony. Sho dropped Josh onto the ground in front of him and prepared to deliver the killing blow to him as he lay still on the ground. "_**NO!**_" I bellowed, and felt a surge of power run through me.

I grew larger in size and my tail split into 13 individual tails, and then I felt the burn of fire on them. I roared at Sho, who glared at me furiously. I lunged at him, my body smashing into his with the speed and force of a cannonball. I sent him flying into a tree, which snapped in half from the power of my tackle.

"_**Don't touch him! LEAVE HIM ALONE!**_" I roared, my voice sounding deep and forceful. Almost demonic, even. Sho staggered to his feet, and I realized we were on a more even playing ground now, our sizes actually matching. I opened my jaws, flames dripping out of them like water, and then smashed into him again, biting on his flank until I felt the bone crunching between my jaws. He yowled and screamed in pain, and then I let the flames in my mouth leak into the bite.

Grinning malevolently, I released him from my grip, tossing him to the side like a ragdoll. The raion lay still, unable to move from the agony he felt, and I walked slowly over to him, the fighting going on around me sounding like a dim buzzing in my ears. I placed one paw on his throat, my claws digging into his flesh.

"Please, don't kill me," he rasped.

"_**You would have killed my mate when you had the chance. I have no reason to spare you,**_" I rumbled, and parted my jaws to sever his jugular and kill him. "_**Die.**_" Biting down, I tasted the coppery flavor of his blood fill my mouth. I let go and straightened up, spitting the blood out of my mouth before looking about. Everyone on our side had killed their opponents, and was watching me fearfully. I reverted to my normal fox form before collapsing, and losing consciousness.

A/N: Sorry about the cliffy, friends, but I'll have the next chapter up soon! R&R, peeps!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Now to continue where I left off on the last chapter! Just an FYI, this is the last chapter. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the kits.

Kitsune End Of The Beginning

Chapter 6

"Neku?"

"Dad, please wake up!"

"Easy, sis. Dad will wake up when he's ready."

Voices were speaking a bit too loudly for my liking, and my ears twitched in response. I recognized the first as Joshua's, the second as Kasai's, and the third as Kito's. I felt a slight shift on my skin, and I realized I was still in fox form for some reason. Groaning, I tried to shift back, but screamed when pain wracked my body as my bones started to shift for the change.

"Whoa, easy, Neku!" Sanae's voice said urgently, and I opened my eyes wide with a gasp, my pupils constricted. My whiskers went straight back against my muzzle, and I struggled to stand. "Neku, don't! You're injured badly, and you need to stay still!"

"Like hell I will," I growled. "I can't stay still, everyone's in trouble!"

"Neku, I'm right here, and so are the kits," Joshua's voice said worriedly, and my eyes flicked over to see my mate standing there, perfectly fine, with the exception of a small bandage on his right arm, where he had been struck by Sho.

"Dad, we're all fine, I promise!" Kasai chimed in.

"We killed them all, Dad," Kabu added.

"Yeah, and you killed Sho yourself," Kito nodded.

"What happened? All I remember is Joshua getting struck by Sho, and then everything went black and red…" I murmured, my tail flicking in annoyance from being forced to lie down.

"You shifted into a more powerful kitsune form and killed Sho," Sanae told me. "Once he was dead, though, you shifted back to your original fox form and collapsed."

"Why can't I shift back without feeling pain?" I asked, feeling a bit panicked.

"Because you broke your left front leg, and since it's still healing, you can't shift back until it's fully healed in a week," Shiki said as she approached with Beat and Rhyme. "You're a very fast healer, but even broken bones will take a little time."

"I don't remember feeling pain at all," I mumbled, lowering my gaze in confusion.

"You wouldn't because of the extreme protectiveness you felt about me," Joshua replied. "Sanae said your devotion of protecting me caused you to become more powerful so you could save me."

"Seriously?" I gaped.

"Yes, and you can always become that more powerful form again, now that you've tapped into that power once, but only when necessary," Sanae explained. "If you use it too often, you'll revert to a feral kitsune."

"I understand," I nodded, wincing at the pain I felt as I jostled my injured limb. I whimpered softly, and then Joshua shifted to his fox form and climbed onto the bed with me.

"Easy, Neku," he chided gently. "I'll lay with you, okay?" Everyone discreetly left us alone, and I placed my good paw gently on his stomach.

"Are the kits okay, Josh?" I asked softly. "I was worried something would happen to them when you got hurt…"

"They're still kicking, but they miss their dad," the silverette giggled. I felt a couple of light thumps on my paw, and I grinned.

"Apparently so," I chuckled, and nuzzled my mate lovingly. I leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "I think they're gonna be twins."

"I agree," he murmured, and I went back to sleep with Joshua by my side.

X*X(2 Weeks Later)X*X

I was now completely better, a little weak on my left arm, but otherwise fine. Joshua's pregnancy was nearly over, and he was due any day now. His stomach was very swollen because of the kits he was about to have, and we all agreed he was having twins this time. It made me want him. Badly. Very badly.

Currently, we were at home, getting ready to eat when Joshua gasped, clutching at his stomach, and fell to his knees.

"Joshua?!" I gasped, and dropped to my knees next to him. "Is it the kits?"

"Y-yes…they're coming…" the silverette stammered. Sanae and Shiki joined me as I carefully lifted him in my arms bridal-style to our bedroom. Rhyme and Beat stayed with the kits out of the bedroom. They had promised to help out when the kits were being born, seeing as it was just Joshua and me last time. To be honest, even though I was pretty calm last time, I was scared shitless underneath. And now, second verse, same as the first. I'm a nervous wreck.

I cautiously placed Joshua on our bed, where he tried to curl into a ball from the pain, but couldn't because of his swollen stomach. Sanae helped get Joshua to lie out on the bed, and Shiki gently spread his legs wide enough so the kits could be born. Meanwhile, I gripped Josh's hand reassuringly, and he squeezed, hard, as another contraction hit him. I pressed my lips to the top of his head between his ears.

"Easy, Josh," I said. "It's gonna be okay."

"That's easy for you to say!" he snapped at me. "You're not the one giving birth! I'm never letting your dick near me again!"

"That's what you said last time," I chuckled, but yelped as his grip tightened painfully.

"Don't test me right now, dear," he growled, and I nodded with a whimper.

"I won't anymore," I mumbled, and he smirked before another contraction hit him, making him cry out painfully.

"Joshua, it's almost time to start pushing," Sanae informed him. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Joshua grit out through clenched teeth as yet another contraction rolled through his body.

"That's all we can ask," Shiki nodded. "Now, push!" Josh pushed, giving a low scream as he did. Ten seconds passed, and then he stopped when Shiki told him to. This process repeated itself for a while. About eight more times, in fact. Finally, they could see the head of the first kit. "The first kit is almost here, Joshua! Come on, another good push, and it'll be out!"

Josh pushed hard, nearly breaking my hand in the process, and then we could hear the first kit's crying. Tears formed in my mate's eyes as he heard it wailing, and then Sanae said, "It's a girl." He held her carefully in a pink blanket, and then added, "Let's get the other one out before you hold them." I nodded in agreement, as did Joshua.

The silverette began to push again with Shiki's guidance, and after five more pushes, the other kit was brought into the world. The second kit turned out to be a boy, according to Shiki, and soon after, they handed us each one of our newborn kits. Sanae handed me the girl, and Joshua got the boy.

"They're beautiful, J," he told Josh.

"We'll leave you be, okay?" Shiki added, and they stepped out. Next thing we knew, Kabu, Kito, and Kasai were quietly coming into our bedroom to see their newborn siblings.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Kito asked when they got close.

"Yeah, I'm great," Joshua replied with a warm smile. "Would you like to meet your new brother and sister?"

"Of course," they whispered. Joshua carefully lowered the twin he held, and did I.

"They're so tiny," Kasai breathed.

"What are their names?" Kabu asked.

"We haven't actually named them yet," I said. "We're about to, though."

"What do you want to name her, Neku?" Joshua asked me.

"Rayne," I answered automatically. "I wanted to name our next daughter that after Kasai was born."

"Then I'll name the boy Akai," my mate nodded. I kissed his temple.

"Perfect. Rayne and Akai," I said.

"Welcome to the world, Rayne and Akai," Joshua whispered. I examined them closer, noticing how beautiful they were.

Rayne was a bit smaller than her brother, but she looked like one day she would be a tough cookie. It was just a feeling I had. She resembled me, with fuzzy orange hair that was longer in the front, already forming slight bangs. Her tiny orange ears twitched as she whined softly, and her little fluffy orange tail flicked. She opened her eyes to reveal bluish violet orbs, and I gazed at her in awe. There was more violet than blue in them, but she was beautiful. I then looked at her brother.

Akai was the larger of the two, despite being born second, and resembled his mother more than me. He had fuzzy silver hair that was already longer than normal, with tiny curls here and there. His little silver ears flattened when he heard his sister whine, and he whimpered, too, his small, fluffy silver tail curling. When he opened his eyes, I was greeted by the sight of violet-blue eyes. There was more blue than violet in them, but he was still a handsome little guy.

"They're so beautiful," Josh breathed, gazing at them tiredly. I noticed how tired he looked, and I carefully took Akai out of his arms.

"Sleep," I ordered. "You're exhausted. I'll take care of Rayne and Akai until you wake up." He nodded once, and then curled up on his side, facing us, and went to sleep. I gently kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"Dad? Can I hold one of the twins?" Kabu asked a bit hesitantly. I chucked softly.

"Of course. Would you like to hold your brother, or your sister?" I offered.

"I'll hold Rayne," he said, and I placed his newborn sister in his arms.

"How does it feel?" Kito asked him interestedly.

"Different, but cool," my oldest son answered. "What do you think, Kasai?"

"She's so cute!" she chirped quietly. "I can't wait until she's older so I can play with her!"

"That won't be for a while, Kasai," I told her, smiling softly. "Kito, can you get Shiki and Sanae for me?"

"Sure thing, Dad," he nodded, and went out, his tail swishing happily. Shortly after, the three returned, Beat and Rhyme trailing after them.

"Can we see the twins?" Rhyme asked eagerly. Kabu and I showed her the newborns, and she smiled widely. "They're drop-dead gorgeous."

"Too cute, yo," Beat agreed, grinning.

"Have they been fed yet?" Shiki asked.

"No, Joshua fell asleep before we could. He was exhausted," I replied.

"Then let's feed them," Sanae said. "Shiki and I have some milk from some of their connections, so we'll warm that up and feed it to them."

"What did you name them?" Rhyme wondered.

"The girl is Rayne and the boy is Akai," I said.

"Perfect names, Phones," Sanae smiled. "I'll get the milk."

Later on, after the twins were fed, we put them down for a nap in their crib that Beat and Shiki had built for us in the past week. Everyone had gone to sleep as well, even the kits, and I was the last one awake. I crawled into bed with Joshua, who moved a bit in his slumber.

"Neku…?" he mumbled sleepily. He yawned widely, rolling over to face me. "How are the twins?"

"They're fine, just sleeping right now," I murmured, cuddling up close to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close, kissing his neck softly. I felt the silverette shiver lightly.

"Neku…" he mumbled warningly, looking at me sternly.

"What, I can't love my mate?" I asked teasingly. Joshua blushed lightly before his ears flattened.

"Not yet you can't," he scolded. "I just gave birth, for crying out loud, Neku. It can wait. Besides, I'm still a bit sore from it."

"All right, but you're not getting out of it. I'll give you a week until I fuck you senseless again," I smirked, and he turned bright red.

"Shut up," he muttered. I chuckled and kissed him gently on the lips once, just a chaste kiss, and then tugged him close to me again.

"Go back to sleep, you've earned it," I whispered. "I love you, Joshua."

"I love you, too, Neku," he breathed before going back to sleep.

X*X(1 Week Later)X*X

I kept my word on that one. I had arranged for Sanae, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, and all of the kits to go out and have a good time. Rhyme offered to stay with the twins at Sanae's home, which helped. The young blonde ookami knew what we were going to do, but said nothing of it, thankfully. It saved Joshua from the embarrassment of being asked.

We hugged the kits and held the twins one last time before they left, and told them to have a good time. They all agreed they would, and then the group was gone.

"We're alone now, Josh," I told him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him close. Smirking, I kissed and nipped gently at his collarbone, causing him to shiver lightly. "You have no idea how much I've been wanting you."

"You're just lucky I'm not in heat right now, Neku" the silverette muttered.

"What, you don't want to try for another kit or two?" I asked teasingly, feigning surprise. I knew he wasn't quite ready to be pregnant a third time, and I didn't blame him. After all, he had just given birth a week ago. Eventually he would be ready, but we'll see. But for now, he'll just have to make do with not having sex during his heats.

"You know the answer to that," Joshua grumbled.

"That I do," I chuckled softly. I tugged him back to the bedroom, where I laid him down on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt.

Joshua already had a few hickies forming on his collarbone from earlier, and I decided to give him a few more marks. He is mine, after all, and besides, his pale skin is like a canvas right now. I nipped, licked, and sucked on random spots on his chest, making him moan. I felt his erection poke against my thigh, and I grinned.

"Hard already, huh?" I teased. Josh huffed and shoved my chest playfully, and then I pulled my shirt off when he stopped.

"You're hard, too, though!" he exclaimed when he looked.

"Yeah, but I can't help myself when I'm around you. You're too hot for your own good," I replied with a wolfish grin. Joshua spluttered and blushed brightly, making me laugh. "It's true!"

"No it's not…" he mumbled, still blushing.

"Just believe me, you are," I insisted, and kissed him passionately. We battled for dominance, our tongues clashing in his mouth, and eventually I won out. Pulling away, my tail waved excitedly, and I quickly yanked off both of our pants. Holding up three fingers to Joshua's lips, I ordered, "Suck." The silverette complied, swirling his tongue around my digits and coating them in a layer of saliva. I felt my face heat up a bit when he moaned softly while sucking, so I pulled my fingers out of his mouth. I then stuck a finger into Josh.

"Ack! Could you please warn me before you do that?!" my mate yelped.

"Too late now," I chuckled darkly, thrusting my finger into him and making him moan. When Joshua ceased his squirming, I slipped in the second and scissored him. As soon as he started moaning louder from my ministrations, I slid in the third and scissored him wider, causing him to whimper from the stretching.

"Gah, Neku, I-I can't take much more," Joshua panted. "Get inside of me now!"

"Eager, huh? All right, I'm going," I said teasingly, and removed my fingers. Josh whined from the loss of sensation, his ears flattening out to the side. I positioned myself at his entrance, pressing against the silverette. "Ready, Josh?" I asked quietly, pressing my lips to his throat. Joshua nodded once, and I began to push into him. I watched his jaw clench and his eyes shut tightly at the feeling, but I wasn't fairing much better. It felt like the silverette was tighter than last time, but he was loosening up.

Once fully sheathed, I paused, waiting to move until I was signaled to do so. Joshua let out his held breath, the sound coming out like a hiss, and then nodded to me. I kissed him hotly before beginning to thrust. He moaned into the kiss as I moved within him, and soon enough, I broke off so I could focus solely on pleasuring my mate. Suddenly, I hit Joshua's prostate, making him howl and cry out.

"H-holy f-fuck, _N-Neku!_" Josh stuttered, throwing his head back. "Don't stop!"

"Wasn't planning on it," I grunted, and slammed into him again. He moaned loudly, the sounds coming from him increasing in pitch and volume the more I thrust into him. As my release approached, I reached in between us and began to stroke at Joshua's neglected member, making him cry out in pleasure again.

"Neku, I-I'm gonna—" the silverette tried to warn me, but before he finished speaking, he came, screaming from the ecstasy. His cum splashed onto our stomachs, and soon after, I bit down gently on his neck before I came with a groan, thrusting my hot seed into him. Carefully, I pulled out after a moment, and I felt Joshua wince slightly as I did. I gently pulled him close to me, kissing his shoulder affectionately.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, I needed that," he sighed happily.

"Good to know," I chuckled, and kissed him lightly on the lips. He blushed lightly before snuggling into my side, wrapping his tail around us. I copied him, and then pulled the blanket over us both. "I love you, Joshua. Now go to sleep."

"I love you, too, Neku," he mumbled tiredly.

"Sleep tight, my love," I whispered, and kissed his forehead lightly before watching him go to sleep. I went to sleep shortly afterwards.

X*X(8 Years Later)X*X

It's been six years since the twins, Rayne and Akai, were born. They had grown since then, as had their older siblings. By now, Kabu, Kito, and Kasai were 16, and were nearly as tall as Joshua and me.

Rayne had grown to be a slightly rebellious and stubborn child, but she was a tough young kit, like I had thought when she was born. Her orange hair had grown to be about shoulder-length, whereas her bangs had grown to cover her left eye. She had a quiet personality, a lot like her oldest brother, and always watched over Akai, even though he was a bit bigger than her. Her violet-blue eyes always held a sense of knowing in them, which was surprising for a kit of her age. While in fox form, she resembled me, but as a slighter, more feminine version. She even had gained her element, which turned out to be fire.

Akai had grown to be a bit outspoken. He listened to us, and tried not to break the rules we had set out for our children. His silver hair had grown out, looking like his mother's, but he often kept it tied back in a low ponytail. Akai didn't worry too much about anything, but he always gets offended when his sister tries to watch out for him. Honestly, it's quite amusing to see how he pouts when Rayne cares for him. While in fox form, he resembled his mother, just a bit smaller. His element is light.

Kasai was now nearly as tall as us, as were her older brothers. Her silver hair was always kept tied back, which she had taught Akai, and he copied his older sister with the look. Kito had grown taller, but not much else had changed about him. Kabu, though, as well as getting taller, had gained some muscle to him.

Shiki and Beat were also expecting pups now, which everyone was happy about. The pinkette was due in a couple of weeks, which was nice. Rhyme was excited as all hell about becoming an aunt, and Joshua and I had been named as godparents in case anything happened. All of the kits considered themselves cousins of the pups that were on the way, which was honestly quite funny, considering they weren't ookamis.

Sanae was doing well, too. He still babysat the kits often, watching over them and just having a good time in general. Sure, he was a little stricter than Joshua and me regarding rules, but they still loved their "uncle", which was what mattered. Things were going well for us, and Joshua and I had decided to wait on having more kits until the first five were moved out in their own cabins. After all, babysitting can only keep them from knowing about their mother and my sex life for so long…

Speaking of which, we had had sex the night before, and I was lying in bed next to Joshua who was still fast asleep. Fortunately, he wasn't in heat, and we had discovered a quick solution to that. I would merely suck him off a couple of days beforehand, and that seemed to do the trick. The silverette hadn't become pregnant yet, and that's what we wanted.

It was getting close to the sun fully rising over the horizon, and I knew the kits would be back any time soon. I sighed slightly, emerging from my thoughts, and gently shook my mate's shoulder.

"Josh, time to wake up," I murmured. "It's almost sunrise."

"Mmm…" he sighed, his eyelids fluttering open and revealing those violet orbs, murky with sleep. Joshua sat up slowly and yawned widely, and I heard his back click as he stretched, my ears twitching at the sound.

"Good morning, love," I greeted, kissing his lips lightly. "Time to get dressed. The kits will be home soon."

"Fine…" he muttered, and smirked before kissing me quickly. "That's for how well you did last night," my mate practically purred.

"Don't tempt me, or I'll be unable to resist doing you again in front of the kits," I warned, flattening my ears. Joshua paled slightly.

"You wouldn't dare," he retorted.

"As long as you don't tease me, then I won't," I told him with a devious grin, and he nodded once in understanding. "That's what I thought."

"Hush, you," he grumbled with a faint blush, shoving me playfully before picking his jeans up off the floor and tugging them on. I got up and loosely wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"You know you can't resist me," I breathed into his furry silver ear, and he shivered.

"No, I can't resist you. Now stop, or else we'll end up traumatizing our children," Joshua advised, and I chuckled softly before kissing his temple and pulling away so I could get dressed. I quickly pulled on my shirt and pants before sitting on the bed as he buttoned up his shirt. Right when he finished, both of us looked up as voices approached.

"Well, I could beat you any day, yo!" Beat's voice boasted.

"Doubt it," Rayne's voice scoffed, amused.

"I'm with Rayne on this one, Beat," Rhyme giggled.

"Bwwaaaaahhh! Why'd you say that, yo?!" Beat wailed.

"Because it's true, big brother," she stated. "Rayne's gotten to be a good fighter."

"…Whatever, yo…" the older blonde's voice grumbled. There was a small squeak as Rhyme's hair was ruffled by her brother, and we watched through the window as she swatted his hand away. We smiled at each other, amused, before going outside and greeting our family and friends.

"Hey, guys, how was the night out?" I asked as we approached. Rayne ran over and hugged me first before switching to her mother, and Akai did the same, just vice versa.

"It was fun!" Akai grinned. "Uncle Sanae took us fishing last night, and I caught two!"

"Same here!" Rayne said happily. "They were big ones, too!"

"That's great!" Joshua praised.

"Maybe now you two can come fishing with us now," I chuckled, earning excited cries from the twins.

"Really?" Akai gasped.

"That would be awesome!" Rayne smiled.

"They definitely earned it," Shiki told us.

"Then it's a plan," Josh declared.

"Did you miss us?" Akai asked curiously as his sister blinked her big beautiful eyes at us.

"Of course we did," I assured them. "Did you miss us?"

"Yeah, we missed you a lot," Rayne admitted, toeing the ground shyly. I pulled her into a hug, and she hugged me back, smiling. Rayne and I were very close as a father and daughter, and I loved it. Akai was closer to his mother than me, but as long as we love each other as a family, that's what matters.

"How about we go fish now, then?" Kasai suggested, and the twins cheered.

"Good idea," I heard Kito laugh lightly over his youngest siblings' cheers.

"We can take them out to fish," Kabu suggested, but immediately the pair gaped at him.

"But Kabu! We wanna go with Mom and Dad, too!" Akai whined.

"Yeah, it's not fair if Mom and Dad don't come along with us!" Rayne agreed.

"We weren't going to stay behind, ya know," I pointed out to my youngest kits.

"We'll come with," Joshua assured them.

"Yes!" they cried out eagerly.

We then left to fish, and when we were done, we all decided to do a little bit of combat practice to work off our meals. Beat and I went first while everyone else watched.

"Watch your dad whoop Beat!" I crowed to the kits, and they laughed and cheered me on.

"Don't think so, yo!" the older blonde ookami shouted, and rushed at me in his wolf form. I quickly shifted to fox form and side-stepped, causing Beat to fly past me and smack into a tree from his momentum.

"Ha! I wouldn't try again that if I were you, dumbass!" I laughed. Beat snarled and charged at me again, firing a water blast at me. I countered with a large fireball, and the two attacks collided, turning into steam.

"What the hell?!" the wolf yelped, and I lunged at him, fangs and claws bared. Beat had no time to defend himself as I slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. I swiftly pinned him, positioning my jaws over his throat, and snickered.

"I win," I stated, and Beat growled.

"Dammit…" he grumbled. I let him up before shifting back, and he shifted back, too. "Why are you so good?"

"Because I'm smaller, faster, and more agile," I answered automatically. "That and you're just all brawn, no brain."

"What?!" Beat gasped. "Why'd you say that, yo?!"

"Because it's true," I smirked. "You need to think about your moves more. Learn to think on your feet, and not throw your muscle around."

"Whatever, yo…" the blonde muttered.

"It's okay, Beat," Shiki assured him. "You just need some practice."

"All right, I'll work on it," he grinned, perking up.

"Can I try next?" Akai asked.

"Sure," I nodded.

"I want to try my hand with him," Rayne added eagerly.

"Sounds good," her twin agreed. As the two got into their combat, I sat back with Joshua, my hand over his.

"They've grown so fast," I murmured to him.

"Yeah," he sighed. I looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Liar," I smirked.

"…I want to try and expand the family again," he finally admitted, blushing faintly. My expression turned to one of surprise, and he shook his head. "Never mind…"

"No, I want to, too, Josh," I assured him. "Look, we'll try again next time you're in heat."

"…Thank you," he mumbled, and I kissed his temple softly.

"You're welcome. Now let's watch the twins," I said, and we watched them as they went at it. Eventually, though, my thoughts wandered. I thought about the excitement I saw in Joshua's eyes when he had asked about expanding our family again. The silverette was so eager, and besides, I love him, so I wouldn't deny him that request. But after everything with Sho and Konishi, I know we'll be safe now. There was no way we could be in danger anymore. This was the end of our beginning.

A/N: And that was the final chapter! In case you're wondering, there will be no sequel to this one, sorry. This is the end of my kitsune fics. Also, I hope you enjoyed the lemon! R&R, peeps!


End file.
